1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to accessories for scaffolds, and more particularly to a self-supporting releasably connectable shelf for attachment to a scaffold for holding objects such as working implements, paints and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Workmen utilizing scaffolds for various phases of construction and building repair typically stand on a lower platform of the scaffolding while work is being done on a particular portion of the building, the scaffolding then being movable from place to place to continue construction operations.
Typical scaffolds are formed of elongated tubular or angle members which are either bolted or welded together at their ends. Very little attention is typically given by scaffold manufacturers to accessories which will assist a worker in holding weighty objects during completion of the work task at hand.
Prior art discloses a number of previous accessories attachable to scaffolds to assist the worker in more effectively utilizing the scaffold by more conveniently supporting work objects and more efficiently attaching additional horizontal platforms for moving about during working conditions. The following U.S. patents embody those notions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,023 to Allen teaches a scaffold table for removable attachment to scaffolding and U.S. Pat. No. 3,493,208 to Sato discloses a bracket for fastening boards or other projections to a scaffold.
Fears, et al. discloses a collapsible scaffold bracket in U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,477 and an adjustable ladder stabilizer and tool holder is taught by Haig in U.S. Pat. No. 6,691,825. U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,198 to Sharpe discloses a bracket for mounting a ladder shelf and Chen teaches a scaffold with spring locking members which are releasably attached supporting a shelf in U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,222. U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,190 to Bishop teaches a shelf-supporting bracket for a scaffold. Other patents are of interest as follows:                U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,774 to Riblet        U.S. Pat. No. 2,897,013 to Delp        U.S. Pat. No. 2,342,427 to Riblet        U.S. Pat. D412,754 to Harden        U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,974 to Savitski        U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,551 to Gray        U.S. Pat. No. 6,902,034 to Gibson, et al.        
The present invention provides a simple, removable, releasably attachable shelf for attachment to the vertically spaced horizontal crossbars of a scaffold and, in the preferred embodiment, offers true horizontal double or dual working surfaces for supporting heavy or weighty objects. This dual surface feature facilitates quickly and easily reorienting the unit to extend inwardly of the imaginary envelope of the scaffold or outwardly thereof depending upon the task at hand and preference of the worker. Note that the base unit may be manually removed and reattached to reorient its single working surface as well.